camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Glory to Our Lord
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:Cross.jpg page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! FloatingInDarkness (talk) 00:50, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Melinda She's been claimed :) Your free to make her page now. If you need help you can always ask me or the other users of the admin team. Have a nice day ^_^ :Thank you so much! A Proud Christian (Talk) 14:00, June 29, 2013 (UTC) re:comments Unfortunately no, there's no way or simple way to archive comments, it's something wikia's been working on for awhile now to come up with a solution for. There's some wiki's have have even more comments on articles than ours, upwards of 10,000+ :Okay, thanks for the speedy reply though! A Proud Christian (Talk) 16:24, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::You're welcome, if you need anything else ever, just let me know :) I'm usually on any time between like 6am and 10pm eastern standard time. :: :::I will, thanks! A Proud Christian (Talk) 17:14, June 29, 2013 (UTC) re:time Weird, maybe it edit conflicted, I think Astrid was messaging me around the same time, she might have edit conflicted you by accident. As far as where it is, I can't remember off the top of my head, I think it's a combination of both css an js. It was too long ago it was set up xD and my memory sucks. :I'd think so. And for the coding, thanks for the response. I totally get it. Dumbledore's Army RP has the same thing, so maybe someone over there will know. Thanks again! A Proud Christian (Talk) 14:53, June 30, 2013 (UTC) hi againn Hi, I forgot to ask you, we have this program here called, Adopt a Newb, that includes helping new users get around on this wiki, so I was wondering, would you like to be my "newb" or in another way, could I adopt you? ^-^ :Yes please, I'd appreciate the help. Thanks for offering! A Proud Christian (Talk) 01:28, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Yay :D Awesome, thank you too! And once again, you can always ask me when you need help with anything :) :: Re:Edit So sorry about that but here, we use } or } so I thought it was a template mistake. Although you have asked not to edit it, I'll have to edit the template so I can categorize it (again). I promise though that, other than categorizing it, I won't touch any other part of the template. :It is no problem at all. The only reason I made it like that is because that is how they are at w:c:dumbledoresarmyroleplay:Dumbledore's Army RP Wiki and I was trying to get used to it. I appreciate your help though. Thanks! A Proud Christian (Talk) 01:49, July 2, 2013 (UTC) just a suggestion Using "time" and "melinda" like you did, is fine, but now every time you use the template you have to put |time= and |melinda= but if you use the } and } all you have to do is just one less thing to have to remember when typing up word bubbles, as they are so frequently used, I find the less you have to type each time for each character, the easier it is. : I believe so too, and on the RP wiki I made, I made it a bit easier with the word bubbles (the wiki isn't ready yet). The only reason I did that (and I explained this to Demi too) is that I want to get used to doing that because that's what we do at Dumbledore's Army RP. Thanks for the suggestion though, I really appreciate it. A Proud Christian (Talk) 02:00, July 2, 2013 (UTC) re:tree The only non faction members allowed in the BC are the 3 lts and the head, other than that characters have to be in a faction. :Alright. So are Ortu Justitiae and Civitas Popularis the only factions open to nymphs? If not, which factions allow them? Should I claim the nymph in the BC claiming then? And does my story about being there before the BC work? Thanks! A Proud Christian (Talk) 20:01, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes to BC claiming, the only faction that looks down on non demigod species would be Opus as far as I know (cuz they are all about demigod superiority). The hardest part with her history would be having reasons to join a faction. My suggestions would be something along the lines of she figures it's not her fault she's nymph of a tree so close to the BC sanctuary, and everyday she hears all the stories of why they fight, their ideals, at first she limited her contact with them, but the more she's gotten to know them, the more she sympathises with their pleas: ::*'Ortu': Figures if she joins them and they win, she could become a goddess and finally leave her tree ::*'Civitas': Figures if there is fairness for all, the war would have a quicker end and peace would come back to her forest. ::*'Veritum': I wouldn't even try for this faction, they are pretty big on hardcore reasons to be against the gods, and her just "happening" to be a tree nymph by the sanctuary, wouldn't be good enough ::*'Opus': Same as Ortu but as she's never seen many mortals, she has no problem using them to sap the power from the gods, to end the war quicker. :: :::I was thinking that it would be something like "I avoided them because I was afraid at first, but I then realized that I didn't have any reason to be afraid, because I was naturally one of them. Why are gods superior? All beings should be equal." which would go with Civitas. What do you think to that? A Proud Christian (Talk) 20:19, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yep that would work :::: Awesome, thanks! I have two more questions... How long should my history be because she is only a nymph who spent her whole life in a forest? Also, I'm still allowed to have her as a BC because she is only considered minor, right? Thanks! A Proud Christian (Talk) 20:30, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :Yea minors can be in the BC, and as far as the history, I'd focus maybe a bit on her having roamed the forests for ages before the BC settled in there (roughly 10 to 15 years ago), and how she was scared at first, avoided them, and what changed her mind to start being more chatty with them and decide to join. : ::Thanks for your help! I submitted my claim. A Proud Christian (Talk) 01:53, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Wolf Attack in Forest I love the idea but, Luna's wolves only obey her so they wouldn't attack unless she told them to. What if my character Jared were to attack her in his wolf form? Don't worry, be Sexy ~ ♪Shades♪ 15:03, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :I love the Jared idea! Why would he attack her though? Could he perceive her as a threat? And is he single? If so, I was thinking they could fall in love... That sounds like something from a movie lol :P A Proud Christian (Talk) 15:06, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Well in his wolf form, he's a rabid wolf, so he takes anything as a threat and maybe ;) ::Don't worry, be Sexy ~ ♪Shades♪ 15:11, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Works for me :) Go ahead and post then. A Proud Christian (Talk) 15:12, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Holly She's all yours, my friend, be sure to make put your name on her page and to make the necessary edits on the Users & Characters page :) :All done, thanks! I can't find her word bubble though, could you give me a link? Thanks! A Proud Christian (Talk) 22:40, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Chase Sleep and Holly Relationship He and her are sort of in a FWB relationship, but maybe going to turn into love, for him. (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 09:45, July 4, 2013 (UTC)) :That works. Up to you. Did you want them to RP on the beach? A Proud Christian (Talk) 14:12, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Sure, posting right now :) ::(My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 21:01, July 4, 2013 (UTC)) ::Sorry I didn't post yesterday... It was night for me. A Proud Christian (Talk) 15:23, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :::It's alright, anyways posted back. :::(My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 20:07, July 5, 2013 (UTC)) Re: Melinda Bavarde Welcoming Oh right!>.< Ooops, sorry. I tend to lose track of my rps since school's back on again ;~; Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ :No problem :) A Proud Christian (Talk) 14:14, July 4, 2013 (UTC) re:confusion I haven't really kept track of new users lately since Demi's taken over updating the user/character forum, so it didn't occur to me that you weren't a level three yet. When you asked about minors in the BC I thought you meant in general are they allowed or do they count as major no matter what because they are BC. Sorry about that. :No problem, I just wanted to make sure. A Proud Christian (Talk) 14:16, July 4, 2013‎ Oops, sorry. Going to post now :) My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 21:18, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Re:Deer Nymph Sure, go on ahead and fill the spot, and make the page. :Awesome, thanks! God Bless! A PROUD CHRISTIAN 21:17, July 10, 2013 (UTC) re:Monsters Hey :) And yes, we do have a page of monsters to use for attacks, here: The Monster Encyclopedia. I would suggest though, monsters like harpies, cyclopes and hellhounds are usually the easiest and most common. :Thank you! God Bless! A PROUD CHRISTIAN 15:14, July 11, 2013 (UTC) re:claims should be fixed now. Posted back, and we'll continue to the theatres. And then we can tease Chase :P (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 22:02, July 12, 2013 (UTC)) Adopted? I just need to confirm that you have adopted Octavian Messina from User:Theunbound64. Kindly reply as soon as possible. :I forgot about that but I'll keep him. Thanks :) God Bless! A PROUD CHRISTIAN 01:38, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Grand Cabin Games Hey Glory, just messaging you to let you know that your character Octavian has been selected to represent Nemesis' Cabin in the Grand Cabin Games. Please message me back ASAP to let me know whether or not you are willing and able to participate. : Sure! Anything I need to know? God Bless! A PROUD CHRISTIAN 01:38, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Deletion For having gone 25 days with no edit and no notice that you're on vacation or have anywhere to be that will hinder you from getting to the wiki, your characters, Melinda Bavarde (Aphrodite), Octavian Messina (Nemesis), Holly (Animal Nymph, Guardian of the Reindeer), Morgan (Animal Nymph, Guardian of Deer), and Nick Lapierre (Storm Spirit), have been deleted. Should you wish to participate in the wiki using the same character(s), kindly inform an administrator and we will restore the page(s) for you.